Sailor Moon SuperStars
by Forgottenlover
Summary: Chaos is gone and now everyone, even the starlights are living together in peace. While trying to survive high school. But there's a new girl and senshi? And what's her connection with the villian and Seiya?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the series Sailor Moon. But Sailor Cosmic is my character. Thank you.

After 2 years after Chaos was sent off Earth, the Earth had its peaceful shine. But one person, the person with the warmest shine sensed a presence of sadness. Usagi, the now 18 year old was the person that had dreams of someone crying for help. Who was that? And why was she crying? She thought to herself, maybe a new sens- Before she would finish her thoughts she heard someone say, "WATCH OUT!" Usagi turned around to see a car coming to her but a person grabbed her and ran out of the way. Usagi blinked a few times and sweat dropped, "Hey are you ok?" Usagi stayed in her little trance and stared at where the car was. The girl stared at Usagi, "OI! BAKA!" Usagi yelped and fell forward and fell face first to the ground. "Ayah..." She said while her face was in the ground. The girl sighed and helped Usagi up, "Are you ok?" Usagi shook her head and stared at the girl, the same...aura as the girl in the dream. The girl waved her hand in front of Usagi, "Are you retarded?" Usagi sweat dropped again, "Gomen, Hai I'm fine. Thank you from helping me" Usagi smiled warmly at the girl. "No problem!" The girl said cheerfully. She stared at the girl, "I'm Tsukino Usagi, and you are?" Usagi asked curiously, "I am Hikari Hoshi" (AN: Her name means HoshiStar HikariLight...so it's starlight. She has pink hair and blue eyes and 4'11 as Usagi, her hair is up in 2 pigtails by 2 red bows.)

Usagi and the new girl, Hoshi walked to school. "You are new around here?" Usagi asked. "Hai, don't know much about Tokyo...I lived in Okinawa so heh" Usagi blinked, "Don't worry me and my friend's will show you around." (AN: In my story...the starlights never left and the princess left with her other senshi, since she knew they had already gotten used to being on earth). "Arigato!" She smiled. This girl so cheerful but she has the same aura as the girl in my dream, are they the same person? Usagi heard Yaten screaming to Minako, "GET OFF MY ARM!" Usagi laughed as the Hoshi blinked, "Come on Hoshi" She walked toward the group. Hoshi got ready to leave to the other side but Usagi grabbed her arm and dragged her.

Ami and Taiki sweat dropped watching Yaten screaming at the dazed Minako, Seiya shook his head. "OHAYO!" Usagi said jumping to them. "Ohayo Odango", Said while turning to her, Usagi saw Hoshi staring at Minako. "She has a strong grip..." Usagi and Seiya laughed, "Hai" The bell rang, "AHHH!" Usagi screamed, "I am not being late again!" She ran to the building, leaving a pile of dust at the group. "Come on Yaten-Kun! We can be a little late!" Minako winked at him, "NO!" He ran off to the building also as Minako followed him. Ami and Taiki walked to Seiya and Hoshi, "Hello, who are you?" Ami said politely. "I am Hikari Hoshi, Usagi...dragged me here" She scratched her head nervously. "Usagi-Chan's always friendly, I am Mizuno Ami" She pointed to Seiya and Taiki, "This is Kou Seiya and Taiki, and the other two are Aino Minako and Kou Yaten", "Nice to meet you" She bowed to them slightly. "Come on Hoshi-Chan we shouldn't be late for class, "Hai!" she said while walking with Ami. "Taiki, that girl has a familiar shine as Usagi's, but her's is more...saddened." Seiya said while looking at Hoshi. Taiki looked at the clock on top of the building, "Come on Seiya, we're going to be late." Taiki walked inside the building. "HEY!" Seiya ran inside hoping not to be late.

-After School-

"NA NI!" Usagi screamed as she looked at Hoshi's paper. Seiya stared at the paper with his mouth open from shock. "HOW DO YOU GET A 95 ON YOUR TEST? YOU JUST GOT HERE!" Usagi screamed. "You guys are learning the same things I was in my old school, Social Studies is easy too." She said a little scared of Usagi. "Usagi it's called studying and paying attention." Usagi was about to say something but say Mamoru coming in front of the school with his car, "MAMO-CHAN! JA NE!" She threw the test paper in the air and ran to him. Hoshi grabbed it in the air, and stuffed it in her school bag. "Hoshi" Seiya called out to her, she looked up. "Come i'll show you around." He said smiling. "Arigato, but what about the others?" Seiya looked at group; they're all in their pairs...couples. I don't think they want me to stay. He thought sadly. "Seiya-Kun?" She said. "Hmm? Oh don't worry they won't mind". She nodded, "Ok".

Hoshi stared at Seiya, he had beautiful raven hair and it was so long. "I wish I could touch it" She said softly. He turned his head and blinked at her, "Nani?" She laughed out loud and blushed, "Nothing! I was just admiring your hair! It's so shiny...?" She couldn't believe she said that knowing who he is. One of the Three Lights. She bowed down, "Gomen nasi" "It's okay...really" He said smiling. Blinking she stared at him, his shine was so great but it seemed damaged. "Ah! Here we are" Seiya had said and opened the door to a cafe. "Hi lo?" She blinked and walked inside, scanning the cafe in amazement. He laughed again, "Hi lo? What's that?" Blushing again she spoke, "It's a habit...I made it up...gomen nasi" Seiya just smiled again and sat down at a table near by them.

"So tell me...where are you from Hoshi" He questioned her wanting to know more about this girl who had such a familar shine to his odango but no quite. "I'm from Okinawa..." She said while eating her cheesecake. "Where are your parents?" "I don't...have any parents" Wincing at the questions that he was asking her. "I'm sorry. I'm being so nosy!" He hit his head and laughed. "It's okay" He stared at her and pondered if maybe she was a senshi. "Seiya-kun...how's it like? To be famous?" She said and looked at him. "It's great to have so much attention but I would like to have some private time with my friends..ya know?" She blinked and nodded even though she didn't know. She never really had any friends. She was always alone.

A woman's scream was heard and they both shot up, "Nani!" Hoshi questioned even though no one knew the answer. "You should go. It's too dangerous" Seiya said. "But what about you?" "I'll be fine. Just go. I'll meet you at the park across from the school!" She nodded and ran off. He sighed and ran towards where the screams were coming from. "FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

The woman fell to the ground when a blue light came out of her, "Ahh! A soul!" A young girl with dog ears and tail said. She walked towards it and took out her necklance, "Go ins-" "Stop right there!" Sailor Star Fighter appeared infront of the woman that was on the floor. "You will give back that woman's soul back!" The demon dog girl just laughed and started to walk off. "STAR..SERIOUS...LASER!" The girl jumped up and threw a bunch of red slashes at her, "Back off lady! I'm just doing my job and boy do I love it." Fighter tried to dodge all of the slashes by two of the last ones had cut her left arm badly. "Job!" She glared and went to attack the demon girl again. "Don't try it" She took out the necklance and threw it in the air, "Lovely human soul...you are now CORRUPTED!" The necklance unleashed a black light absorbing the blue light and there came out a demonic cat girl. "My job's done...if it was a really good soul it wouldn't have turned into a cheap cat demon" The girl walked off and disappeared quickly. "How am I suppose to fight this!" Soon she heard footsteps of boots. "Huh...?" The demon hissed at her and jumped at Fighter, choking her. Fighter grabbed the cat demon's arms and tried to pry them off her.

"Silver cosmic CHECK!" The figure shouted and hit the demon off of Fighter. Fighter gasped for air and stared at the senshi infront of her. (AN: Basically Sailor Cosmic has the same outfit as Super Sailor Moon just with the colors pink and yellow. And on her tiara there's a star on it. No moons) "Another senshi...?" She spat out in shock. "Watch out for the demon!" The new senshi said. Fighter turned around to see that the demon was above her and ready to shove her claws through her chest. Fighter gasped when her claws penetrated her skin and injured her. She started to feel the pain after the shock of getting hit had sunk in and felt cold. "You monster! Even though you are a human soul I can't forgive you for hurting a senshi! In the name of the stars and cosmos I shall punish you! Sailor Cosmic!" The mysterious senshi came out of the shadows and showed her long pink hair up in pigtails and being hold by reb ribbons. Her blue eyes looked like the ocean, glistening from the light. The cat demon hissed at her and ran towards her, "CAN'T UPSET BOSS! NYA! NO! NYA!" She flipped in the air and sent flurries of slashes at her. "Ahh!" Cosmic formed a barrier from a pink scepter that had a star on it with wings on the bottom. "Senshi! Are you okay?" She looked at Fighter that was limp on the ground, "Oh no..." Determination filled her and glew gold, "I can't forgive you for hurting another! I will rid this demon from you. Starlight scepter!" Her wand glew pink to red to gold. "Cosmos...golden...SURPRISE!" A golden light filled the whole area and hit the demon. "No! I can't leave! My fury!" The cat demon cried and turned into ashes. The soul glew blue and returned to the woman. "Phew...that was close" She smiled and soon frowned at what she saw, Fighter on the floor bleeding. "Senshi?" She walked towards the figure and saw that she was untransforming. "Eh!" Blinking she saw the figure soon turn back into Seiya! "Seiya-kun!" She couldn't believe her eyes, "Seiya-kun!" Untransforming herself, she ran to him and shook him.

-2 days later-

"Ugh..." He groaned, "That hurt!" Rubbing his head and realized he wasn't on the ground anymore. He was at someone's house. But who? Looking around he saw nothing much just a bed, which he was laying in, a tv, a little dresser and mirror and then he saw a poster of him. "Oh no! A fangirl stole me!" He cried. "I'm not a fangirl I just admire you. Not in a obessessed way." A familar voice said, walking into the room. "Huh?" Hoshi was there holding a tray of soup and crackers, "It's about time you woke up." She smiled and put the tray on the table next to him. Seiya soon thought about how she found him. Did she now know he was a senshi? "How did you find me?" He asked while looking at the soup. It looked ediable. "I went to look for you. I kinda followed you I guess" She laughed nervously. "I was shocked when I found you on the ground!" He was glad she didn't see anything and started to drink the soup. "How long was I asleep?" Hoshi laughed, "2 days. I told the teachers what happend and got your homework. Everyone's worried about you Seiya-kun. Especially your fangirls." She said fangirls in a sarcastic way and glared at him. "I'm going to go to the store and get some food. You'll be okay?" He nodded and she left. "She has to be a senshi...but I could be wrong" He said his thoughts out loud.

"He's a senshi..but I can't tell him...because then he'll know who I am" She sighed. "No wonder I have a sudden interest in him. I was in love with Fighter but not anymore! I won't fall for him again! Just will lead to heartbreak" She nodded.

"Hoshi-chan!" Usagi chirped and ran towards her. "Usagi-san!" She bowed and smiled. "How's Seiya?" Hoshi mumbled, "Oh the prince is fine." Usagi blinked, "That's good! Yaten and Taiki said they are going to try and pick him up today." She nodded, "Okay!" There was a akward silence and then Usagi spoke. "Well I have to go now! Bye!" She smiled and waved. "My mom's going to kill me if i'm late!" And she was gone. Hoshi sweatdropped at how fast Usagi had left, boy was that girl fast.

"Hoshi-sama" She blinked and turned to see the young girl from before. "Inuko" She answered back with a sudden icy tone in her voice. "Don't be so cold to me. I was your servant" Inuko smirked at her. "WAS being the keyword...what do you want?" Inuko walked towards her and pointed at her brooch. "Let me guess. My powers?" Inuko clapped, "Good girl! You know you can't run away from your destiny Hoshi-sama." She glared at her, "My destiny?" She laughed and started to walk off. "Hoshi-sama...you want to be enemies? So be it. But watch yourself. Whoever is by your side is in my way for the prize that you have" She winked and disappeared.

AN: Well I had this story for maybe a year and I just found it and decided to start it again! I really like this storyline and everything so...yeah.

Sneak peak for next chapter:

Usagi stared at how Seiya stared at Hoshi with care and intent, did he like her? Wait...why did she care? Seiya should be happy and find someone new.

"Hoshi don't worry about it...it wasn't your fault" Seiya said and hugged her.

Hoshi felt that sudden love she felt for him before. The love she didn't want to hide and lock it away. She continued to cry on his chest. Seiya didn't seem to care. He just wished she would stop crying since he couldn't really help her. He lifted her chin up and made her look at him. His eyes met her's. Their faces so close...

AN: If you want more just review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hoshi stared at Seiya, annoyed. _Will he EVER wake up! Its been already 5 days he's been here. SLEEPING. _She mumbled and poked him. All he did was curl up in a little ball and fall into a deeper sleep. _I need him out. Mai will be back from her trip. _Pondering for a minute she grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the bed, or at least tried to. "Come on Seiya-kun!" She grunted and crawled to the door. "God you're heavy!" She let go of his arm and started to push him. Rolling him out of the room. She then went towards the stairs, "Now I have to pick him up and be careful that I d-" Stopping she realized that the extra weight that was on her back was gone and rolling down the stairs. "Or I could've just done that" She laughed when he woke up and held his head.

"What did you do to me!" He winced hoping he wasn't bleeding.

"I had to! You wouldn't wake up!"

"Maybe it was because i'm tired! I mean I had bad injuries!"

"Had being the keyword Seiya-kun" She exclaimed in a snotty way.

"Still! You don't push a person down the stairs!"

"I'll try and remember that next time" She rolled her eyes and looked at the clock, worry showed in her face. "You have to go! Now!" She said and pushed him towards the back door. Seiya blinked. _Why does she want me to leave so badly?_

"Huh? But my stuff!"

"Don't worry about that! I'll give them to Yaten or Taiki!" She said and pushed him out. "Bye!" And slammed the door.

"What was that about...?"

"I have to clean up the mess in my room and hide Seiya's stuff!" She cried and ran up the stairs.

The front door opened and a woman came inside, who looked exhausted and not exactly sober. Mai was Hoshi's caretaker, she came to the house once in a while to either take some food or other things. Hoshi disliked Mai because of how she acted and how she treated her. She sympathized because of Mai's past but the way Mai took it out on her was the side she hated. She really cared of the real Mai not this...fake one. "Hoshi! Where are you? I saw that boy! You thought I wouldn't see!" Hoshi locked herself in her room, curled up in a little ball hoping Mai would go away. She didn't want this. "HOSHI!" She stomped her way upstairs and banged on the girl's door. "Open the door!"

"I have to get out of here..." Hoshi ran to her closet and grabbed a bag. _This has gone too far. _She stared at the door and saw that the sides of it were cracking. She really wanted to get Hoshi good today. "Bye..." She opened the window and threw her bag out of it and then climbed down. While going down her skirt got caught by a piece of wood. "Huh!" _This can't be happening! _She tugged at her skirt but the wood refused to let go. "Let go!" She yanked harder and stopped when she heard Mai's voice come closer to the window on top of her. She yanked as hard and she could and ripped the bottom part of her skirt where it was captured by the wood and fell down roughly. "Ouch!" Rubbing her head she grabbed her bag that was on the ground and started to run off. Away from her own home and from the person that loved her or so she thought.

"What do you mean she kicked you out all of a sudden! YOU'RE KOU SEIYA!" Minako screeched and banged on the table. Rei stood up next to Minako and nodded. Ami and Makoto just sighed and looked at Seiya, "But do you know why? I mean there had to be reason since according to your story she was a fan of your's." Ami said and looked at the two enraged girls. "She wouldn't do that purposly!" She gestured them to sit down again. Makoto nodded, "Sit down before you cause a scene!" Both of them sat down and huffed. "Nope. No reason at all. But she seemed scared. And rude...pushing me down the stairs and giving me those remarks. Who does she think she's talking to damn it!" Ami and Makoto sighed and looked down when Minako, Rei and Seiya continued to argue about how rude she was to him. "She's not rude you guys she was nice! She actually took care of Seiya when he got hurt!" Makoto finally added and silenced the trio. Ami nodded in agreement.

Flashback-

_Fighter gasped when her claws penetrated her skin and injured her. She started to feel the pain after the shock of getting hit had sunk in and felt cold. "You monster! Even though you are a human soul I can't forgive you for hurting a senshi! In the name of the stars and cosmos I shall punish you! Sailor Cosmic!" _

End flashback-

Seiya stared into space remembering the senshi before he got hurt by the demon. "You guys..I think there's a new bad guy" The girls stared at him. "What do you mean! Our final battle was with Galaxia!" Rei said in worry and anger. "This girl who looked like a demon herself took a woman's soul and turned her into a demon also! And this senshi came. I thought maybe it could have been Odango but it wasn't! Her name was Sailor Cosmic..." Everyone went silent for a few minutes. "How did Hoshi-san find you? Did she see anything?" Ami finally spoke. He shook his head, "I don't think so but I don't think she showing up was a coincidence. Her shine is simular to Odango's." Minako stood up and balled a fist to her chest, "We'll find out if she is! She can help us with this enemy then!"

"We need proof though Minako-chan..." Makoto said.

"Hai. We can't jump into conclusions!" Ami added.

Rei nodded. "We'll just have to follow her or something...then we'll find out!"

Hoshi walked slowly around the city, not knowing where to go. She hoped that she could go back home but Mai was just waiting there to give her the beating that she knew she was going to get. "I don't even know where I am..." She looked around and tripped. "Ah!" She fell face first and tried to lift herself up. It started to rain which made things worse for her. "Great!" She stood up and ran towards an alley way that had a little covering on the top to stop the rain from hitting her. A figure came up behind her with red eyes, the same eyes from...Inuko. Hoshi blinked and realized the sudden silence that came upon her and turned around. "Huh!"

"Hoshi..." She smiled and her necklance glew black. "I want your soul...we need you on our side!"

"No! Go away!" Hoshi backed away and looked around, she needed to transform but not infront of so many people. _I can't let her find out I have what she wants too! _She started to run off towards a park. _Please let me get there fast enough! _

"Hoshi! You can't run away from me!" She smirked and threw a blast towards Hoshi.

"Hoshi!" A voice called out.

She stopped and stared at where the voice had come from. It was Mai. _Why is she here! And why did she look so scared and worri- _Her thoughts were cut off with a push from Mai and soon Hoshi was on the ground while Mai got hit by the blast instead of Hoshi. _No... _

Inuko smiled and soon Mai was wrapped around in vines. "My job is done!" She winked and started to fly away with Mai.

"No you won't!" A girl's voice said.

"We won't let you!" Another two other voices said.

"And we'll make sure of that!" Another two said.

"We're sailor senshi and we shall punish you!" All four of them said.

"Huh?" Hoshi looked up to see Sailor Starfighter, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. _That's...no way... _She soon stared at the ground and figured it out. The whole group of Usagi's friends were senshi! She wasn't the only one. She smiled and then realized that Inuko was taking the only person that was her friend away! _I can't let her get away with this! _Hoshi stood up and took out her brooch._ I'm not gonna hide anything since I know now it's them.. _

"I was right!" Sailor Venus sticked out her tounge at Mercury.

"Cosmic Crystal Power...Make-UP!" Hoshi shouted.

"But why did she transform infront of us?" Venus said and Mars smiled. "She knows it's us. Because of Fighter and Venus and her BIG MOUTH!" Venus glared and stared at the senshi before her. "Waii!"

She glared at Inuko and pointed at her. "This was between you and me Inuko! You knew she was going to get in the way! You didn't need to get Mai involved! But you did so anyway! In the name of the stars and cosmos I shall punish you! Sailor Cosmic!" Doing her pose her tiara glew silver and she took it out. "Silver Cosmic CHECK!" She threw the tiara that soon became silver blast that was heading towards Mai. The blast cut the vines loose and Mai fell out of the grapse of the vines and Inuko. "Got it!" She smiled. "Yeah right!" Inuko snapped her fingers and disappeared with Mai. "Huh!" Fighter and the others looked at Cosmic to see that she looking at the ground. "Sailor Cosmic?" Fighter walked over to her. "Hmm?" She looked up and smiled away her tears. "Are you okay?" Mars asked. "mm-hmm! I know i'll save her. I don't need to worry" Wiping her face she glared at Fighter. "So...SEIYA"

Fighter blinked and backed away. "Huh!"

"I knew it. And that's Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" They all screamed.

"Fighter's face and Venus' mouth" She laughed.

"See! IT WASN-...HEY!" Venus glared at her.

Cosmic giggled and untransformed. And so did the others.

_**Present time...**_

"Ever since then Hoshi-chan has been a good close friend of our's. Even though we haven't found Mai yet she still has hope. She's a great senshi too! And her outfit it great!" Usagi said to the outer's, Chibiusa and Mamoru.

"Usagi just goes to the outfit...jeeze..." Chibiusa said to Mamoru.

AN: I couldn't do the kissing thing so soon. So it'll be in another chapter. oo; Yep. Review if you like or wanna complain or whatever.


End file.
